Hidden Emotions
by untouchable301
Summary: Shizuko meets Izaya by chance at Shinra's place when she gets excessive injuries from gang fights. At first sight she suddenly dreams of romance, but squashes those thoughts quickly. After all, how could someone, let alone your typical guy love a monster like her? What she doesn't know is that even someone like Izaya, or maybe especially, has hidden emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My last story backfired (as in I ended it short when it really needed more) so in order to make this long, you might wait a month at a time for updates. Please forgive for being slow! *bows head and claps hands together*I will try my best, so here goes my brain! Or should actually be nothing… I'm stalling. **

**Sorry for mistakes. I know technically Shizuo is supposed to be a guy, and he meets Izaya in high school but I will briefly change that for my story! Hopefully the plot line will be understood. I do not own DRRR, although I wish I did, or any of the characters. (I don't know if female Shizuo counts, but it's the general idea) Shizuo's name will be changed to Shizuko. (It's an actual name!)**

* * *

_A girl was walking along the street. Scratch that. The girl was practically dragging herself along, although she didn't seem to be in any pain. The place was Ikebukuro, near a certain underground doctor's house, the time being 6:27 in the afternoon on a cloudy October day. The girl was being given a wide berth, partly because she was renowned for her strength and temper, and partly because she was bleeding and bruising up in several places. She made quite a sight._

_After making it to the doctor's house, she looked about ready to drop, but whether it was from lack of energy or will could not be said. The girl knocked, and then slumped against the door, falling in when a headless woman opened the door. A screen was flashed in the girl's face, saying something about the woman getting someone named Shinra right away. The guy named 'Shinra' hurried to the girl and got the headless woman to help get her on the couch. He then bustled about, gathering bandages and then hurriedly wrapping them around the places that were bleeding the most. After that, Shinra more calmly applied bandages and prepared food for the dinner he was planning._

* * *

"Celty!" Shinra yelled. "Shizuko's waking up!" He was running around the mini-kitchen, making sure nothing burned while also putting on seasoning and toppings. Shizuko started moaning on the couch. "Shinra…"

"Ah, Shizuko! How are you feeling?"

"Like I ran into a bus and it actually hurt," she groaned. Already expecting Celty's question, she continued by saying, "Three major gangs this time," at the same Celty showed her PDA reading 'How many was it this time?' Shizuko got up and wearily walked to the kitchen, wondering what Shinra might be cooking this time. When she saw the chicken parmesan she sighed. Shinra always made a big deal of cooking meals. So the several side dishes did not surprise her. "What, are we eating with someone else or something?" she asked half sarcastically.

The answer she did not expect though, followed soon after. "Actually, yes. You don't know him, but he's a middle school friend of mine. We had already scheduled a dinner to catch up, so you don't have to worry about a last minute guest I called over just to consume food." It was a minute before Shizuko got up the courage to ask who. After all, friends of Shinra's were never normal. "Izaya Orihara," he answered, and after a knock on the door, "and that's probably him. Can you go get it?"

Still nervous, Shizuko opened the door not remembering the injuries on her arm. The bandages tore a little, but she didn't notice any pain from such a 'small' wound. Besides, she was far too preoccupied staring at the man in the doorway. He was a few inches shorter than her tall height, but his crimson eyes said that he wasn't intimidated. He was wearing a black coat with fur edges, a black V-neck long-sleeved shirt, and black jeans. His hands were in his pockets, and a slight breeze that came of nowhere brushed through his black hair. In an anime, he would have coolly walked in, and would've been like a prince. But Shizuko's dreams of romance were squashed by her mind before they really even budded. _Romance! As if that would ever happen for someone like me._

And it turned out it was a good thing for her mental and emotional state that she had pushed back those feelings almost before they started growing. Otherwise, Izaya's behavior might have broken her heart. For the first thing he did was dance around her and start questioning and insulting her. "Who is this giant?" Izaya asked cheerfully, not really to a specific person. "Is she a bartender or a cosplayer Shinra-san hired for me? Nee, Shinra, answer meee!" All the while he smiled in a creepy knowing way.

Shizuko quickly backed up to where Celty was in the living room, giving her what only experienced face readers could know was a pleading look saying 'Save me!' Of course, Celty qualified as that experienced person, and thus came to the rescue. 'Izaya! Leave Shizuko alone.' Even though she didn't possess a head, Izaya could tell she was stern, but that had never stopped him before! "I call sitting next to giant-san!" Izaya called out to nobody in particular. It was the message that counted there, not who it was meant for.

Suddenly Shizuko's blood pressure sky-rocketed, but then again, it was a miracle that it hadn't already. "There is no way I'm sitting next to that creep!" she yelled, then directly to Izaya, "And you're so small and annoying you might as well be… a flea! Yeah, you're a flea!"

"Ah! I'm flattered. You gave me a nickname. Hmm, I should give you one, too! Shizuko… Shizuko-chan… I got it! You will be Shizu-chan." And a vein started throbbing on the young woman's head, and she strained to remember she was in Shinra's house. But the next comment set her off like a firecracker might set off a timed bomb early. "Will Shizu-chan be my girlfriend now?" Izaya asked expectantly, seeming to already know the answer but wanting to tease her anyway. So Shizuko snapped. And threw the table at the foot of the couch at him. And he dodged. And she hit Celty. And proceeded to apologize only to be taunted by Izaya again, but this time, before she could throw anything, Celty pushed the two outside, saying to come back when they were ready to behave as adults again.

And so the first real fight between the two commenced, although Ikebukuro was probably the one that got it worst. By the time Shizuko stalked home and Izaya cheerfully skipped home, they had both forgotten about the dinner at Shinra's. It was quite a comical scene, as Shinra tried to eat the feast he had cooked by himself. But Shizuko didn't remember about the feast till the next morning, when her stomach growled loudly.

* * *

**Tada! So does anyone like it? Or was it bad? Would you rather it be from one person's point of view? Cause I can switch out. Please give constructive criticism if you don't like it. DX My first day of the school year is tomorrow, so please forgive me if I don't update at a steady pace. Please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next week I'm going to Ireland for vacation, so just to warn you, I probably won't have access to a 'real' computer. Thank you so much for reviews! They always make me feel happy inside. XD**

* * *

**Shizuko's POV**

"I'm sooo hungry," I muttered, and my stomach was growling at the same freaking time, as if to prove my point. "Stupid flea made me miss dinner." I surprised myself by remembering the name I gave him. But maybe it's because it suits him so much. But that's not the point here! I'm still starving! So I take a quick walk to the kitchen to see my options. Cereal, hotcakes, or just milk. No need to say, I went with the quickest most filling option. Cereal.

I was like a whiz around that kitchen. Grabbed a bowl, poured in cereal, poured in milk, grabbed a spoon, and set everything at the table. I ate sloppily, but what can I say? I was hungry. I checked the clock I have on the wall and practically wailed when I saw the time. I had to get to work in less than twenty-five minutes. And I may not personally care about what people see me like, but I still have some kind of dignity.

So I quickly,but carefully, stripped my clothes from yesterday and climbed in the shower. I decided to keep the shower simple to save time, then wrapped a towel around my chest and brushed my teeth. Not bothering to properly dry my hair, I ran to my bedroom and started putting on my clothes. You might not think it, after hearing how quickly I went through all of that, but I was actually looking pretty good in my slacks and dress shirt. Final touches were a black vest and loose bow-tie.

Just had to slip on shoes and go to meet Tom, my employer. If you're wondering about the bartender's suit I'm wearing, I got a bunch of them back when I was a bartender, from my little brother Kasuka, and when Tom offered me a job, it was the nicest thing I had to wear, plus the closest to an actual suit. I texted Tom with my little red phone, asking where he wanted to meet. He replied saying 'In front of Russia Sushi.'

I had about five minutes, so there was no need to run, but I still sprinted the first hundred yards. Hey, I may be twenty-three and single, but I'm still fit. Okay, that wasn't necessary. Now I'm thinking about how I'm still single and virgin in every way, and that leads to me thinking about why I'm still single, and then on to how much I hate m—stop! Thinking about these things never makes for a good day, seeing as I'm in a bad mood already. Those people are gonna be sorry they didn't pay their debts.

When I got to Russia Sushi, it was a miracle that there were still people on the streets, because they obviously saw the 'steam' coming off of me. Or maybe I just looked scarier than usual. I was too angry to properly think just then, so I wasn't sure. When Tom finally arrived, the streets were cleared along with the shop, Simon was telling me I was scaring off customers and should eat sushi, and I was fuming. Except there wasn't anyone to direct my temper at, so it was just getting worse. Tom seemed to sense this, so he hurriedly told me where the first person lived.

* * *

It was the end of my shift, and my temper had finally started to simmer down. But apparently the calm life wasn't meant for me. I tried to stay calm, I really did. But there was something about that guy, maybe the way I could smell him way before I could see him, that bugged the crap out of me. It wasn't anger per se, but maybe a desire to show off? But that was silly and stupid, and it was never something that worked for me because it either scared away or made jealous whoever I was showing off for. But the urge was there, nonetheless, and it made me angry how this guy messed with my head. So when he walked around that corner with a smirk on his face, I lost it.

I went for the nearest object, which just so happened to be a lamp pole, and chucked it at Izaya. He dodged at the last second, but I could tell he was either playing with death, or showing off his speed. I guessed the former. It just seemed to be his personality, like he didn't have anything tying him down to Earth, nothing to hold close or love. And for a second there, I pitied him. But the pity soon cleared itself away, as the flea brought out his weapon of choice, a switch blade. And of course he went straight for my chest. For a second I thought that he could be aiming for the kill while I dodged and threw a street sign, but then I thought about my being a woman, and what my chest would be to men.

So I screamed the most obvious thing to me. "PERVERT!" I looked behind me to where I thought he was, but was surprised to see he wasn't there. Still running, I looked forward and noticed two things too late. Firstly, one of my discarded poles was directly where my feet were heading, and there was no way I wasn't going to trip. Second, for some reason the flea was lying right where I would fall. Like I said before, it was too late to do anything, even though it seemed to happen in slow motion.

I tripped over the pole, and stretched out my arms to dull the fall. My body aligned with the louse's, and with my arms on the ground on either side of his head, I shared my first kiss, my chest pressing against his. We lay there a moment, as if afraid to break contact, cause even though I was technically the one in control, he didn't make any move to protest. We stared into each other's eyes, both pairs wide with surprise, until I realized the entirety of the situation. And before the flea could blink, I rapidly moved several feet away, my face flushing red with embarrassment.

Seeming to regain his witty personality, the STUPID FLEA TURNED MY FIRST KISS INTO A JOKE! By saying, of course, "Wow, Shizu-chan… I didn't know you were that forward!"

* * *

**Shizuko: Pervert! Why'd you go straight for my chest?!**

**Izaya: I couldn't help myself, that's what I always do with Shizuo.**

**Shizuo: I'm not even in this story, leave me out of it!**

**Me: Calm down guys! Please review so these three will stop fighting! (bows repeatedly)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if this sucks! I got stung by a wasp for the first time the other day, but even though it did swell a bit, I'm not allergic! Which probably doesn't make for as good a story, but at least it was a less painful one! DX Sorry that I suck at writing good romantic scenes, but please enjoy!**

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

Whoa. I can't believe Shizuko just kissed me! Even if it was an accident, it must mean that fate wants us to be together forever! Not that I believe in fate, of course… But it was so fun to see her flustered like that. I mean, you'd think it had been her first kiss or something… wait. Shizu-chan's never been in a relationship before (no, I'm not a stalker! Shinra told me), so that also means she never would have kissed anyone so—I cut my line of thought off. It was making me blush a deep red, and that didn't fit with the person I was playing for Shizu-chan, or what I just said.

Speaking about Shizuko, she was now several feet away, blushing from both anger and embarrassment. Apparently she didn't like my comment about her being forward. But she was so cute when she blushed like that, so I couldn't help myself. "Ahhh, don't worry, Shizu-chan. I'll definitely go out with you!" I said the last part quite childishly, and it looked like Shizuko didn't believe me, but she still sputtered for an answer that wouldn't hint at any desires to date me, I'm sure. I simply helped her along by saying, "Tomorrow at five, meet me at Russia Sushi, and I'll take you on a date if you are okay with it." It calmed her that I seemed to be giving her a choice in the matter of the date, but of course I was going to make her come with me!

We walked our separate ways, or at least, I bet Shizu-chan thought we did. I secretly followed, but I wasn't trying to be a stalker! I just happened to be walking in the opposite direction of my apartment in Shinjuku and in the direction Shizu-chan was going. A complete coincidence. And I just happened to side-step behind a large sign when she looked over her shoulder. Okay! So maybe I was stalking her, but it wasn't for bad purposes. I just wanted to know more about her first-hand. Uggh, the more I try to explain, the worse it sounds… but I am serious about wanting to know more. Something about Shizuko made me want to know more, plus I was actually ashamed about seeming to be doing something bad to her, or having those kinds of intentions. That was rare for someone like me! I almost never feel shame. Something has to be up, and I'll probably be researching these things happening to a person when I get home.

In the mean time, Shizu-chan disappeared! I looked away for one second and she ran off. How typical, I thought as I pouted. And then jumped as someone behind me shouted, "I knew it!" I turned, and low-and-behold, Shizu-chan! I jumped backwards and started scrambling for something, anything, to say. But all I could do was stutter (stutter!) and blush. It was embarrassing to get caught like this, but the look of triumph on Shizuko's face was adorable! I just had to tease.

"Knew what Shizu-chan?" I asked, suddenly on the other side of her. She flipped and scowled at the nickname.

"…"

She mumbles in the cutest way! "What? Speak clearly, Shizu-chan."

"Knewyouwerefollowingme."

"Say what now?"

"I KNEW YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Well, of course, Shizu-chan. I live in the apartment next to you." I came up with that randomly. I didn't even actually know where she lived. Oh gosh! I was just getting myself deeper and deeper into this mess.

"Really?" Shizuko looked like she wanted to believe me, but was having a hard time. "I didn't know I had a neighbor. Which apartment number is yours?"

Oh no. I just know this is a trick question. What if I say her number? Or one she knows belongs to someone else? Think, think, come on Izaya, you should know everything about this city, now think! Let's see… Shizu-chan's apartment is probably one of the cheaper types, plus she doesn't really have that many neighbors… sooo… Aha! I've got it! "Sixteen," I said with confidence.

From the look on her face, I got a good number! I'm amazing, I thought as I started mentally dancing. The smartest! Going back to Shizu-chan, she had started blushing furiously and mumbling something that sounded like sorry, but I wasn't sure. And then it hit me. She had accused me of following her and I had just basically proved her wrong. So I figured it would be okay to do damage work.

I jumped on her back and hugged her from behind. "But it's okay Shizu-chan! I still love you!" Love? Did I love her? I don't know but it made her blush even more, if that was even possible, and she threw me off of her. Obviously she forgot her strength, and when I hit a tree while still airborne, it knocked all of the wind out of me. "Love… hurts…" I gasped between breaths. I kind of liked this idea, though. Me in love with Shizu-chan. The thought made me feel happy and warm inside. That's it! I know my next mission. I must make Shizu-chan mine.

Meanwhile, Shizuko was running over to me and checking all over me, asking if I was okay and apologizing over and over again. "Now…" I wheezed, "you have to go on that date with me." She blushed again but nodded timidly. Then she scooped me up in her arms bridal style, and it was my turn to blush. "What are you doing," I asked in a mixture of a curious and embarrassed voice.

"I'm taking you to Shinra's," she said, looking straight ahead. Thinking I should make the most of this, I cuddled closer to her chest and she jumped a little. This time it was her turn to ask, "What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm cold," I said while giving her my best puppy-dog eyes. Shizu-chan seemed to accept that and allowed me to continue to cuddle up to her. She muttered something that sounded like 'stupid flea,' but I decided to let it pass.

* * *

**Me: Owwy! I got stung by a wasp and started swelling up a little! DX**

**Izaya: Quit your whining. I was thrown into a tree.**

**Shizuko: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! DX**

**Shizuo: Even I can control my strength better than that. :)**

**Izaya: Shut up. You're not allowed in this conversation, remember?**

**Me: Please review so they'll stop fighting! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry! I was swamped with school work and couldn't find the motivation! Please forgive me. And for all who are following or favoriting this story, I love you so much that I'm mentally dancing since I can't actually dance!**

**P.S. I will continue this story for as long as I can but like most part-time authors it's not currently my only priority.**

* * *

**Shizuko's POV**

Arghh! Why the freak does the flea look so cute when he's cuddling up to me?! What's more, HOW DID I NEVER NOTICE HE LIVED RIGHT NEXT TO ME?! I close my eyes. Liking him is really stressful. Whoa! Like? Did I just think like? Maybe I should get my head checked while we're at Shinra's.

Speaking of Shinra's place, we're there now. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I was still carrying Izaya bridle style, and if it was possible, he seemed to cuddle closer, as if savoring my warmth or something. The guy had no shame, but I suppose it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't thrown him. Which finally brings me around to the reason we were at Shinra's place to begin with.

I knocked on the door patiently at first. But when no one answered I started playing it dramatic. "Shinra! Help me, he's dying!" Izaya smirked at me and barely held back a laugh. "Please!" I made some crying noises and Izaya pitched in by making choking noises, or it might have been him trying to keep in the laugh that was bubbling out. I didn't personally care. It was just fun.

The door opened to Celty and her PDA saying _'What happened?'_ If Celty had a head, I imagine she would have a really freaked out expression, which made me feel kind of guilty, but I was here for Shinra.

"… I maaay havebrokenhisribs," I said, stretching out the may and then rushing the rest.

"Who's ribs?" I heard Shinra ask.

"Why don't you come see you lazy butt!" I was still slightly mad at him for not answering the door but instead making Celty do it. He walked in ten seconds later and I had the urge to scream at him. Lazy, good-for-nothing butt.

At least he was good at his job, because next he made me lay Izaya down on his couch. He poked and prodded Izaya in the stomach and Izaya made some pained noises. They didn't sit well with my stomach so I sat down, not wanting to think that I had caused the flea's pain. But he had been the one annoying me first, technically. "How is he?" I asked carefully, not wanting anyone in the room to think that I'd been worried.

"One rib broken and three fractured. So he shouldn't be staying alone in case he gets into fights with thugs or gangs, and I know he will," Shinra said all that looking pointedly at me.

"Soooo, I'm gonna go now," I said, trying to get out of what I knew was coming.

"And it would only be fitting that he stay with you!" he continued on cheerfully, ignoring what I had said.

"You serious?!" Of course I knew he was, but I had to ask anyway. There was always the small chance he was joking. Not this time, apparently.

An hour later flea was in my arms again and I was walking in the direction of my house. We had both eaten at Shinra's, so that was one thing over with, at least. But the said he needed a shower, and don't know how I ever thought that that I could avoid that moment. He couldn't take his clothes on or off because of his ribs and that meant it was my job! I mentally cried at the thought, and then I almost walked past my own apartment. Life is so hard!

Once Izaya took in the sight of my messy apartment, he asked where the bathroom was. I tried to prepare myself. "Right here," I said, putting him down in front of the door.

"Time for a shower!" Even he didn't sound as childish as usual when he said that. Poor me, poor Izaya, poor us!

"Right," I said, stalling for courage. I gently eased his shirt off and was surprised at how white his skin was. Smooth, too, but I tried not to think about it too much. Next came jeans, and that's where it started getting awkward. His legs were thin and white too, and his dark blue boxers contrasted deeply. I closed my eyes for the last article of clothing, his shoes and socks already having been taken off by me, and nearly ripped down the boxers. He was in the bathroom with the door closed almost a second later, and I shuddered at the thought of having to put his clothes on him.

My face was flushed and my breathing heavy, like I had run a marathon, and I had, mentally at least. The shower turned on nearly a minute later and I tried to calm myself, knowing my efforts would be wasted when I had to dress him after his shower.

* * *

**Shizuko: My life is over!**

**Izaya: I'm the one that had to go through it! *blushes***

**Shizuo: Suckers! *sticks out tongue***

**Shizuko: Stay out of this twin!**

**Shizuo: I'm the older one so you can't tell me what to do!**

**Me: Why is life so difficult? Please review and calm these three!**


End file.
